SPRX's mistake
by grungekitty
Summary: SPRX made a VERY big mistake, and he might pay the ultimate price for it! SPOVA! and my sumarry S-U-C-K-S! the story is better!
1. 3 years

**hi there**

**I don't know where my inspo for this came from**

**but I'm listening to punk like crazy today, I wonder if that's gonna effect my writing?**

**whatever**

**OH YEAH! and this takes place a LONG time after the series is done, like we're talking a couple years**

**enjoy :)**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX was nervous, he knew he had made a grave mistake, and now he'd _finally_ have to pay the price! even though he wasn't sure what that would entail. he remembered the day he let himself be weak enough to cause this

_"I can give you 3 years, then I shall reap my payment"_

"Reap" SPRX said to himself, what in the world could have made him be so stupid!  
the same thing that makes his IQ drop to single digits,  
the same thing that makes him unable to speak,  
the same thing that make him fall in love,  
the most beautiful thing in the world

"Oh Nova" SPRX said with tears in his eyes, he had dreaded this day for years, it had haunted his dreams

_"and what will that payment be?"_

_"In due time"_

_"I gotta know what I'm agreeing to"_

_"What you've always wanted, Nova"_

just 5 seconds of weak will, that was all it took to make this day happen

SPRX throw his pillow at the wall

"WHY WAS I SO STUPID?"

"SPRX? is something wrong?"

Gibson had poked his head in

"DANDY!"

"Did you forget to get Nova an anniversary gift?"

"No"

SPRX pulled out a box he'd been saving and stared at it

"Then what? It's you and Nova's 3rd anniversary! you should be happy, you two have been together for three years now!"

"Exactly"

"What?"

"nothing, I just have a felling that today is going to stink"

"You don't think you and Nova are _finally_ going to have a fight" the blue monkey joked "I swear SPRX it's absurd how you two get along, it's like when you and her started going out nothing you did made Nova angry, it is perplexing"

"What can I say, she just can't stay mad at me"

The word "Can't" rang in SPRX's mind "because she really _can't_" He thought

He hated what he did to her!

"Well hopefully your feelings are just feelings"

and with that Gibson left

"Except they're not" SPRX thought "Skeleton King is gonna come get whatever _'payment' _he wants"

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHA! so many questions!**

**now if you'll excuse me, imma gonna go write chap 2**

**review please, cause if you don't, I feel like you guys don't like it!**

**and if you **_**don't**_** like it**

**TELL ME! I don't want to go down a road if it's a dead end!**

**-grungekitty**


	2. memories

**AAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Ok, sorry, I just had to chase Mr. mean Chinchilla all around my room :(**

**anyway,**

**back to things you may actually care about!**

**Chapter 2, still listening to punk :) (Best music ever! well, next to Skye Sweetnam, she's her OWN genre!)**

**and Nova is threatening to kill me if I don't finish this story**

**(yes i have been crazy lately thinking that the monkey team is hanging around me, I think it's just my overactive imagination, but I'm bored, so I'm entertaining their presence)**

**OK OK! I better get writing before she hurts me**

**j/k :)**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX walked out of his room, he tried to slow today down as best he could

each step brought back more and more bad memories

_"What do YOU want" SPRX said as a couple of formless throw him in front of Skeleton King in his new Citadel_

_"To make an offer" __Skeleton King __said_

_"I'm listening" SPRX said to fill time while he looked for and escape_

_"I'll give you Nova" __Skeleton King__ said_

_"You have her?" SPRX said worried, __Skeleton King__ now had his full attention_

_"No, but you could" __Skeleton King_

_"wait, you mean like..?" SPRX_

_"Yes" __Skeleton King_ "I can give you 3 years, then I shall reap my payment"

_"and what will that payment be?" SPRX_

_"In due time" __Skeleton King_

_"I gotta know what I'm agreeing to" SPRX_

_"What you've always wanted, Nova" __Skeleton King_

_"I..." SPRX started, was he really even considering this? __Skeleton King__ was EVIL! of course any deal with him would be dumb! But to have Nova...the love of his life..._

_"You and her will be happy, I'll make sure of that" __Skeleton King__ said with an evil grin, he could see that SPRX was weak when it came to this subject_

_"You...you won't hurt her will you?" SPRX said_

_"Oh never! at least, not if you agree, She will be, __blissfully,__ unaware of our deal" __Skeleton King__ said with a laugh at the joke he just made, not that SPRX would get it, so he decided to further explain the deal "I will not attack her aside from my normal attacks, but if you don't accept, I will never leave her alone! she will always be my target, and if i am dead before I collect, I will not need my payment, however if I defeat the hyper force before the three years, no exceptions, it will be as if this deal never happened, and as for Nova, if you accept, I will simply put a spell on her, she will be hopelessly in love with you" He said with an even wider grin_

_"but I can't..." SPRX felt so hopeless, what he didn't know is that __Skeleton King_ had placed a spell on his own castle, it only effected living things, in this case, it made SPRX feel like Nova would never like him with out _Skeleton King__'s help_

_SPRX sighed "OK bone bag, but no one is to EVER know about this!"_

_"Of course, I'll even do this" __Skeleton King__ snapped his fingers and the two formless in the room dissolved "Now, make sure Nova eats this cupcake, and my spell will make her love you."_

_"whatever" SPRX mumbled, as he took the pastry that was magically floating in front of him, he was ashamed of himself already_

_"I took you here to try to get the Super Robots weaknesses, I underestimated you, you escaped." __Skeleton King _said as he opened part of the wall to allow SPRX to leave

_SPRX just left._

"Yeah, THAT was smart! I should have just thrown a magna-ball-blazer at him!"

then SPRX got an idea

SPRX ran back to his room and re-hid his gift, then ran back toward the breakfast table

"I'm going to snap her out of it if it kills me!" SPRX told himself

* * *

**there you go!**

**the more you review,**

**the more I feel loved.**

**the more I feel loved,**

**the more I write.**

**so If you want more**

**REVIEW!**

**-grungekitty**


	3. the plan

**alright...stuff**

**I'm really not getting in to these author's notes**

**anyway**

**enjoy**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX came down his tube to everyone sitting at the breakfast table, surrounding Nova with watering mouths, then he noticed that she was trying to keep them off a batch of cupcakes

*sigh*

"SPRX!" Nova yelled then she run over to hug him "happy anniversary! I made some cupcakes! you know, like when you finally asked me out!"

...

earlier, when Nova had been up early making cupcakes, she had thought back to 3 years ago

_SPRX had just escaped Skeleton King, Nova was glad he was ok, she went up to his room to check on him, he'd been acting weird._

_"Hey-" she started_

_"NOVA!" he yelled, he was surprised "um...I...um...I got you a cupcake"_

_He seemed upset about it, maybe he was being __self-concise_

_"Thanks, that's sweet, what's the occasion" she asked, trying to make him feel better_

_"I just...just take it" he said_

_"ok?" she said, then left with it_

_Nova went to her room and ate it, she felt dizzy afterwards, and she fainted_

"huh, I had forgotten about that" Nova said to herself as she placed her cupcakes in the oven

_When she woke-up, she felt weird, then this feeling suddenly hit her, she wanted to see SPRX, she _needed_ to see SPRX, that was all she could think about, she had to see him, NOW!_

_then SPRX himself came to her! "NOVAIREALLY LIKEYOUAND WASWONDERING IFYOUMAYBE WANTEDTOSTART GOINGOUT!" he yelled, it seemed like he just wanted through that sentence._

_before Nova could even realize what was just said, she answered_

_"YES!"_

"And the rest is history!" Nova said as she finished frosting her cupcakes.

...

"That's...um...great" SPRX said in a pained voice

"you...you don't like them?" Nova said

SPRX was about to tell her that the cupcakes were fine, but remembered his plan.

"No, you're really not that good of a cook." SPRX said

"but, I...I mean...why you little..." Nova blinked "...ok..."

"Nova fight it!" SPRX thought.

"guys they're all yours!" she called to her team mates that had been trying to get her to give them some for hours

"um...I also forgot to get you a gift" SPRX said

"but you told me- GAK!" Gibson started, but was cut off by SPRX kicking him

"SPRX! I've been reminding you like crazy! *sigh* oh well" Nova said as she smiled

"I also broke the music box you gave me last year" SPRX tried

"well I guess it was kinda cheep" she said, kinda ashamed of herself

"NO! NOT THE DIRECTION I NEED! GET MAD AT _**ME**_ NOT _**YOURSELF**_!" SPRX thought to himself

"I also took your pink elephant stuffed animal without your permission and, well, it's shredded" SPRX said

"you...went...in...my...room? and took something? and...nevermind, I'm just glad _you're_ ok" Nova said

"WILL YOU JUST SNAP OUT OF IT AND GET MADE AT ME!" SPRX uncontrollably yelled

* * *

**there!**

**again**

**I NEED REVIEWS!**

**-grungekitty**


	4. the confession

**I'm feeling so self-conscious lately**

**do you guys even like this story?**

**cause I feel like such a dork writing it :/**

**I'm not getting as much feed back**

**do you even like me anymore?****︵◕**

**anyway, It's probably gonna suck,**

**but in case it doesn't,**

**enjoy**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nova just blankly stared at SPRX

"What? Why?"

"I...I..." SPRX hadn't meant to say that, let alone _yell_ it "I just meant..."

"SPRX, you have been acting weird today, whats wrong?" Antauri butted in with

"I just...made a mistake" maybe if SPRX told Nova about what he did, she would get mad enough to snap out of it, then the deal would be invalid, she'd never forgive him, but she'd be safe.

"What in the world could be worst than that little 'confessions spree' you just had?" Gibson said

"oh trust me, those have _nothing_ on this" SPRX started "guys, I really screwed up!"

"SPRX, what did you do?" Antauri asked

"yeah come on, it can't be _that_ bad" Chiro cheerfully added

"It is." SPRX said grimly

"Well just tell us! I wanna know what I have to fix!" Otto said, thinking SPRX broke something

"oh no, you can't fix this! I...I...I" SPRX couldn't get it out, he had fought for so long to keep this quiet.

"well?" Antauri

SPRX tried to swallow the lump in his throat "A couple years back, I-"

...

_beeeeep beeeeep beeeeep_

...

"Not yet!" SPRX thought

"We're being attacked, WHOA Skeleton King is here himself! guys this is big!" Chiro said

"Bigger than you think" SPRX said under his breathe

"SPRX? what do you know about this?" Antauri said

"Well...you know that time Skeleton King kidnapped me trying to get me to tell him the super robot's weaknesses?"

"Did you sell us out?" Otto

"It doesn't matter SPRX, that was 3 years ago, we've changed a lot since then" Gibson said reassuringly

"Except that, that wasn't why I was there" SPRX said

"but if _that's_ not the reason? then what were you doing there?" Otto said confused

"being stupid!" SPRX said with venom, but this was not aimed at his teammate, but himself

"SPRX...what did you do?" Gibson asked worried

"I made a _stupid_ deal!" SPRX couldn't even look at them, he couldn't even look up

"Nova...I...I..."

"S-P-R-X-7-7 WHAT DID YOU DO?" Antauri was pissed! How could SPRX even _think_ about making a deal with pure evil!

"I...don't even know" SPRX just realized that he didn't even know what Skeleton King wanted!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Chiro yelled

"I mean the bone bag wasn't specific! I don't know what he's gonna take! LOOK! I was an idiot! I let him manipulate me! I let him _use_ me!" SPRX was crying

"SPRX, what was so tempting to make you agree? No offence, but you normally hold a grudge against villains, you've never let anyone get in your head like that, you're too stubborn!" Gibson asked

"Nova" SPRX said quietly

"What? but..." Nova was speechless

"let's just say I don't like cupcakes anymore!" SPRX hinted

"wait...you mean that...that cupcake was?"

finally, she would snap out of it, she'd never forgive him, but SPRX didn't deserve her forgiveness anyway.

"I...but...I" Nova felt dizzy again, and a strong feeling hit her, she wanted to forgive him, she needed to forgive him, ALL OF IT! IT WAS ALL SKELETON KING'S SPELL! she never fell so far in love! she never truly said yes! but...she...didn't...care!, Nova was trying to fight it, she knew she was _suppose_ to care! but Skeleton King's hold made her not want to, she just wanted to hug SPRX and...she couldn't stop herself anymore, she leaned in and kissed him.

but SPRX pulled away

"NOVA SNAP OUT OF IT! please! I'm sorry!" SPRX pleaded, he was crying

Nova wanted so desperately to break out of this, because she was hurting him

"I can't!" Nova cried

and in all this confusion, the team had forgotten that Skeleton King was attacking.

_BOOM!_

* * *

**there!**

**I feel better now, but still review please!**

**I actually wrote that pretty quick**

**meh :/**

**-grungekitty**


	5. going, going, gone!

**Next chapter!**

**I'm actually getting these done pretty fast!**

**but I'm spacing the uploads.**

**anywho...**

**I really didn't know where I was going, I thought about just ending it there, but I had a great idea while I was falling asleep**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

The team went to their battle stations, no time to yell at SPRX.

but the team left their communication channels open

"what is concerning me, is why would Skeleton King wait 3 years, he's patent, but not when he doesn't need to be!" Gibson

"I don't know!" SPRX

"I didn't expect you to SPRX, I was just pondering out loud" Gibson

"SPRX, did he give you _any_ hint as to what he might want?" Chiro

"I kinda _feel_ like it's Nova related" SPRX

"feelings can be well guided" Antauri

"Tell you the truth, I thought we'd beat the guy before now" SPRX

"I'm sorry I can't break this SPRX" Nova

"Nova, it's not you! for the last time, you did nothing wrong! it's not your fault you can't snap out of this, it's mine!" SPRX

"well I just AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Nova

"NOVA!" All

"I'm OK, I just got this splitting headache, let's just hurry up...and..." Nova

"Nova? NOVA!" SPRX

"sensors say she's fine, she just fainted" Gibson

"Well Skeleton King doesn't know that" Chiro

"Maybe he does! he's going after her!" Otto

"NOVA!" SPRX

but it was too late, as quickly as he had shown, Skeleton King was gone, only this time, with Nova

"It's all my FAULT!" SPRX yelled as her hit himself

"Now SPRX, we can get her back" Gibson said

"I'll never forgive myself if we don't" SPRX said

SPRX had done so much damage, he needed to help clean it up

* * *

**ok**

**I don't feel like writing more on this chapter**

**I know it's too short, but I want to get to the next one!**

**The quicker/more you review, the faster I get these things up!**

**-grungekitty**


	6. spells and persuasion

**MUHAHAHAHA!**

**punk music is awesome!**

**PURPLE!**

**oreos!**

**do, a dear, a female deer**

**sorry**

**A.D.D. moment there**

**I'm really excited about writing this chapter!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nova woke up feeling groggy

"uurrrggg" she said and then mumbled something about her head

"Glad to see you awake" a sinister voice said

Nova looked up to see Skeleton King smiling at her, except this wasn't his usually cold grin, it seemed, warm somehow.

"What do you want?" She asked him

"Can't a father want to see his little girl?" he said

"What?" Nova was confused, did he mean...

"I know that you have found out by _now_." He remarked "Of my human life?"

"Of course but..." Nova was still stunned, _Can't a father want to see his little girl?_

"little girl?" Nova thought "father", words that used to mean so much...

"yes, dear Nova" Skeleton King said,

was he reading her thoughts?

"For I created you long ago. and even though it was Otto that was the youngest, you were the most innocent, I knew you loved me the most, even when it crossed my mind to let some of the hyper force keep their memories, never you, I knew you wouldn't fight like you should, you wouldn't dare strike your father! Now look at you, ready to spit in my eye!"

Nova felt bad, She didn't know that the Skeleton King's spell was still on his castle, effecting _her_ just as it had _SPRX_ 3 years back.

"Would you like those memories back?" Skeleton King said with an inviting smile, his plan was working nicely

Nova couldn't speak, all she could manage to do was nod.

Skeleton King placed his scepter on the young monkey's head, and it came flooding back

_..._

_SPRX was pulling on her tail, she turned to yell at him_

_"SPRX, Nova, No fighting"_

_he was so wise_

_then Mandarin then jumped out of no where yelling at them both_

_"easy Mandarin! I want everyone to get along as a team, no picking on each other!"_

...

Nova remembered more

_..._

_She couldn't sleep, so she decided to go down stairs_

_"Nova? What are you doing up?"_

_Nova just walked over to him and saw what he was working on_

_yellow fist with pink trim, had to be hers_

_Nova was going nuts with excitement!_

_"Now calm down, they aren't done __yet!__" then he took her in his arms and held her till she fell asleep, Nova could have sworn she heard him singing her a lullaby_

...

nothing couldn't express the happiness these memories brought her.

_..._

_Then she saw a boney hand come out of the portal in the lab, it grabbed the alchemist and..._

...

Nova opened he eyes and saw the result staring back at her, she couldn't fight him, she knew she couldn't.

"Nova, It may be hard for you to see it, but I still care for my creations, I would like my baby girl back" Skeleton King was exaggerating his feelings, but it helped that this did start from a real desire of his, he knew Nova's weakness as well as SPRX's, he'd known what would be each of his creation's down fall would be in his human life

SPRX- Nova

Mandarin - his ego

Nova - himself, that was why he knew that he had to erase her memory most of all.

that was all he could remember, but even though it was hard, reconnecting himself with his human life had proven itself useful. It wouldn't be long until he could remember every fatal flaw of his creations, everything he had tried so hard to hide from himself. Not all the Hyper force would join him, some where just too stubborn, but the more on his side, the easier it would be to kill the remainders.

"Will you join me, your father? think about it Nova." He said, she was losing control to him, he had to wait 3 years for his spell to fully seep in, but it was well worth it.

the hyper force would be weaker,  
they will try to resist harming her,  
and he would have a powerful new minion, that, and although he wouldn't dare admit it, to himself or out loud, he loved...  
vaguely.

it was too perfect!

he went back to invading little Nova's mind

"Say yes." He told her

Nova knew that she couldn't say no, but...she needed to say no, she HAD to say no, for the sake of the team, but should couldn't say it! She just couldn't make herself say it!

"Ye...Yes" Nova said, she couldn't do this anymore, she wanted her father back, even if he wasn't the same man, she was too weak against him here, he had control.

Skeleton King laughed, his spell and persuasion had worked

and with Nova on his side, it wouldn't be long until SPRX delivered himself!

* * *

**ok that wasn't as good as I hyped it up to be but...**

**what do you think?**

**interesting turn of events right?**

**I kinda like the idea**

**but I went too fast didn't I?**

**anyway, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**-grungekitty**


	7. Daddy's little girl

**jeez! I was poping these out like crazy one night then...**

**poof!**

**I'm not**

**let's see if I can get through this,**

**I have an idea**

**but I'm even less sure of where I'm going than usual!**

**but I'm glad I spaced the uploads!**

**If I didn't, you guys would be left at that cliff hanger for a week!**

**actually,**

**I don't know how long it's been :/**

**and don't get me wrong here! Skeleton King is still evil! most his "Fatherly behaviour" Is acting!**

**but I'm making a small, tiny, like REALLY small, part of him (No really, I can't express how small! Like **_**HE**_** doesn't even know it's there!) want nova back!**

**ok?**

**I don't know,**

**Maybe some people DO get what I mean**

**whatever**

**HEY!**

**remember a couple chapters back when I was barely writing beginning A/N 's?**

**yeah...**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Skeleton King sat on his throne, with his "daughter" sleeping on his lap, his hand on her head, even though he was evil, he **HAD** to admit, she was adorable!

But What Nova thought was just a father's loving hand to comfort her, was really Skeleton King sneaking evil into her mind.

"I don't even need to work that hard!" Skeleton King thought "If I do this right, she will be my most loyal minion, and all I have to do is take a stern tone with her!"

And he also knew that he had an 80% chance of SPRX joining him just to be near Nova!

Skeleton King laughed at how easy this was!

then Mandarin walked in, and upon seeing his master, um..._cuddling_...with Nova, wondered if he'd lost it!

"What do _you_ want?" Skeleton King whispered, so not to wake the creature on his lap, but his point was still made, Mandarin now had renewed fear of his master.

"Well...um...the hyper force is on their way" Mandarin said with fear

Skeleton King just laughed, everything was going according to plan!

he slowly woke the little, yellow monkey on his lap.

"Wh...What?" She said, still a little drowsy

"Mandarin, show her to her room" Skeleton King said

then turned his head to talk to Nova

"I need you to stay in there, ok? Don't come out until me or Mandarin gets you!"

"Ok." She said as she ran off to catch up with Mandarin

as much as Skeleton King wanted to, he couldn't let her fight her friends, not yet, he needed time, if he were to send her now, she would be torn between sides, she might snap out of it, and he would lose control.

after Nova had left, Skeleton King went to hes favorite pass time lately, remembering his human life to find weaknesses of the hyper force that he can exploit

he got flashes of what he had been suspecting for a long time now

him erasing some of his own memories

as the Alchemist, he didn't want himself to know the weaknesses of the only team that could stop himself, so he used magic and science to erase memories, it pained him yes, but it had to be done.

Skeleton King laughed

"Too bad it was such a feeble attempt" He said out loud

...

Nova followed Mandarin to a small hallway that had 6 rooms, Mandarin took her to the first one on the left,

it was yellow with pink trim, Nova was surprised by Skeleton King's knowledge of her likes and dislikes

Skeleton King had remembered everything he could about Nova, and asked Mandarin what he knew, the happier she was, the easier this would be, he made her her dream room, and based it off her room before he turned evil.

Nova turned to thank Mandarin, but he was gone

"I wounder what his room looks like" She innocently wondered, then she went out into the hall

6 rooms

which one?

"Just have to check them all" Nova said with a happy smirk she wanted to see all the rooms anyway

She went into the room next to her's

It was red with white and black details and was only half furnished.

the color scheme looked familiar to Nova, but she decided to ignore the feeling and keep exploring.

she went to the room across from her's

It was green, with a lighter green for details and was empty

this too looked familiar.

Nova went to the room next door to this room

She found a blue room with silver details, this one also was empty.

"What are these for?" Nova asked as she went toward the last room on the left

Black with magenta details, empty too

Nova was still wondering where she'd seen these color schemes while she walked into the last room

then stopped as she remembered her original intent after seeing a meditating Mandarin, his room

orange with light blue details, fully furnished.

"Nova? What are you doing here? GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT!" Mandarin yelled

then Nova went running to her room.

She looked around

"wait, shouldn't there be a punching bag?" Nova thought "I just got here, what make me think that ther-"

then Nova remembered where she got that idea, her old room

this also brought back the memory of what seemed so familiar about the rooms

"SPRX, Otto, Gibson, Antauri" Nova said out loud as she checked off each room's member

Nova wanted to see SPRX's room again, she didn't know why, maybe just look at it knowing this new info.

Nova walked into the hallway only to freeze when she heard a familiar voice **(A/N: How many times am I gonna use that word? -grungekitty)**

* * *

**THERE!**

**I DID IT!**

**I WROTE IT!**

**now, I'm gonna take a nap and think!**

**WHOA! how long have I been chewing this piece of gum?**

**it's lost all flavor**

**and from the taste of it**

**that happened a while ago**

**there**

**new piece**

**wait...**

**what happened to that nap**

**eh screw it!**

**and the more you guys review**

**the more I feel like like writing**

**and the more I write**

**and the quicker this will be finished**

**-grungekitty**


	8. Super Rescue Monkey Team

**sorry, I was going to write,**

**but got destructed by classic rock,**

**anyway,**

**long story short, What was I doing?**

**I need to write more**

**god I wrote so freaking much the week,**

**I should wait for my next anti-social week**

**AND I HAVE SRMTHFG! NAILS!**

**I got SPRX-77, Nova, Mr. Hal Gibson, Otto and Antauri on my nails!**

**it was hell and back to get that done,**

**but it was worth it purely on bragging rights**

**I only had 5 fingers so no Chiro, not to mention how mush harder he would be and how many more colors that would require! I already replaced the white with silver!**

**wait,**

**what was i doing?**

**OH YEAH!**

***sigh***

**I start**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Skeleton King had gone too far, the whole team was pissed, but they had gotten over being mad at SPRX, that would do nothing now.

"SPRX, I think we're going a little fast?" Gibson cautiously said

"We're going slow if you ask me" SPRX mumbled

"SPRX, we all want Nova back, but that is no excuse to be so irrational!" Antauri said

"yeah, but it wasn't _your fault_!" SPRX said

SPRX felt terrible, he had done this, he had put Nova in harms way, for a stupid crush!

but it wasn't just a crush

SPRX loved Nova, THAT is why it hurt so much that Skeleton King took her!

"We'll get her back SPRX!" Chiro said

"I hope so" SPRX said, still deep in thought

"So what do we do when we get there?" Otto asked

"we stay hidden, the longer we can go without detection, the better, then we look, once we find her, we bail out!" Chiro said in a serious tone

"Sounds good" SPRX said coming back to reality

"we're nearing the Skeleton King's palace" Gibson said

"Get ready for the welcoming comity" Chiro said

but none came

"weird" Otto said as they entered

"stay close to the walls team!" Chiro ordered

...

"They're here" Sakko told Skeleton King "shall we send formless to fight them?"

Skeleton King didn't like to trust Sakko with much, due to his size, but spying was perfect for the little cross-dresser

"No" Skeleton King said "Just guard were we want them to go"

"But, how will that work?" Sakko asked

Skeleton King just smiled "Naturally they are going to assume that we would guard were we _don't_ want them, so they will follow our forces, lead them to me"

"Of course, but what if they find the bedrooms?" Sakko asked

"Mandarin should be ready to fight them if need be, he has been informed to lead them to a trap by way of retreats, so long as Nova stays in her room, all should be fine" Skeleton King said, then send Sakko off

then he let out an evil laugh

...

"OK this is _too_ easy!" Chiro said

"he's expecting us" Otto said

"indeed, perhaps we should stop and think" Antauri said as they rounded a corner

only to see a hallway with six rooms branching off, blocked by bone bars. and behind them a yellow monkey walking in between the first two rooms on the left

"NOVA!" SPRX yelled

* * *

**short I know**

**but next need to be it own chappy :)**

**so I hope you liked it**

**now I have to go to driver school**

**-grungekitty**


	9. Rejected Rescue

**I just drove a freaking car! I'm awesome! (It was my first time)**

**anyway**

**I'm writing! I'm writing!**

**enough with that**

**SHORT A/N 's again!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Nova? NOVA! just hang on, we'll get through these bars and get you out!" SPRX said as he started to whack the bone bars with his magnets

Nova's own room was behind her and she wasn't thinking, so she ran for the first place she saw

SPRX's room

she did a baseball home-run slid and hid under the bed, there weren't many other places to hide

eventually SPRX broke through and went running for the room he saw Nova go into

but he couldn't see her

"Why did she run?" SPRX thought

...

Mandarin was just sitting, bored, in his room, when he heard smashing, followed by a crash outside, there went his boredom.

...

Nova watched SPRX's feet walk in, followed by Gibson's, then Antauri's, then Otto's, and finally Chiro's

"I hope they don't find me" She thought

she wasn't ready to face them with her decision yet

then her prayers where answered, as Mandarin cam busting in

"Greetings Monkey team" She heard him say

then she heard fighting, now was her chance, Nova went running, she ran out of SPRX's room and into hers, only to find Skeleton King waiting for her

"I told you not to leave your room" He scolded

Nova felt bad, just like a child being scolded

Skeleton King smiled at the control he had

"_and all I have to do is take a stern tone with her!_"

"Come on" he said as he opened a secret passage in the wall

Nova followed him

...

***insert awesome fight scene here***

after Chiro was thrown out of the red room they landed across the hall in a blue one with silver detail

SPRX though that these color schemes were a little weird for Skeleton King, the he looked up to see a silver colored, blue tipped drill next to a blue wall with silver trim.

"Wait a minute..." SPRX said

then he ran back to the red room and pulled out his magnets

red, black, and white

then he ran next door

black and magenta

he looked at Antauri, the originally black monkey that had magenta colored claws out

then SPRX ran to another room

green and light green

SPRX looked at the green monkey, with light green saws deployed, same shade

"IT'S US!" SPRX shouted "THE ROOMS, THERE'S ONE FOR EACH OF US! THEY MATCH OUR WEAPONS!"

then SPRX ran for one of the only two rooms he hadn't seen

this one freaked him out a little

it was Nova's, yellow with pink trim, just like her fist, it was also the only complete one

"No Nova" SPRX said, that was all he cared about

then SPRX ran to help his team fight again.

...

Nova followed Skeleton King though the twisting halls till they finally came out in his throne room

Skeleton King sat on his throne

Nova didn't know what to do for a second, then decided to sit on his lap, she really felt like a little girl

after what seemed like ever in silence, Mandarin came in

"My lord, the monkey team is captured" he said

Nova gasped, she really hadn't thought about that, she turned to Skeleton King, he wasn't gonna _hurt_ them was he?

Skeleton King, sensing Nova's worry spoke

"Send them in, then take Nova into the next room"

then he opened a door in the wall

Mandarin left to tell the formless to bring them in, but remembered the special instructions he had received earlier, then he came back, and did what Skeleton King had told him to do

then SPRX was brought in by himself

"What?" He spat out

"Relax simian, I just want to tell you a secret" Skeleton King crackled

"And you expect me to keep it?" SPRX said sarcastically

"Not particularly, you can decide to tell or not" Skeleton King said nonchalantly

"Alright ya ugly piece of ugly, what is it?" SPRX said

the Skeleton King leaned in really close, next to SPRX's ear and whispered

"Nova joined me"

SPRX was stunned

"yo...you're lying!" SPRX said

Skeleton King just smiled

"There's no way! she...she wouldn't!" SPRX said nervously in disbelief

"Send in the rest of them" Skeleton King ordered a formless

soon the entire hyper force was before him, SPRX still mumbling like a buffoon

"I should kill you all where you stand!" Skeleton King said coldly "But today I feel like '_setting a good example_'"

Skeleton King laughed at his joke

"Um...what?" Otto said, very confused

Skeleton King, ignoring him, continued

"You always have to option to join me, it would be _logical_"

he looked directly at Gibson

"NEVER!" Antauri answered for the team

"Have it your way, show them out" Skeleton King said to his shapeless minions

"What about Nova?" Chiro asked

"Oh, you don't need to concern your self with her for a while" Skeleton King said with an evil grin

"What?" Chiro asked, before being pushed out the door

the team was eventually forced into their own robot

"What did he mean by _that_?" Gibson said as they left

* * *

**I changed POV's a lot in the beginning of this chappy :/**

**another one!**

**done!**

**hey that rhymed**

**I wonder if I can make myself write the next chapter before passing out...**

**and I stopped writing for awhile because I stopped getting feed back!**

**WHY?**

**I didn't do anything different!**

**ANSWER MEEEEEEE!**

**-grungekitty**


	10. really gone

**hey!**

**I'm writing again**

**and stuff**

**enjoy**

**ah never-mind I'm taking a nap!**

**...**

**alright I'm back, and listening to punk again**

**SUM 41!**

**guess I should write now...**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"What did he mean by _that_?" Gibson said as they left

"I don't know, but we can't give up on her!" Antauri said

"it doesn't matter" SPRX muttered

everyone stared at SPRX, he had been so determined to save Nova, now he was saying that it didn't matter?

"What do you mean SPRX?" Antauri said

"She joined him" SPRX answered in an almost in audible tone

"What?" Gibson said, not hearing

"She joined him" SPRX said, too quiet again

"come again SPRX?" Gibson asked, not hearing again

"SHE JOINED HIM!" SPRX yelled as he stormed out

"WHAT?" everyone yelled

"SPRX, what gave you _that_ idea?" Antauri asked

"He told me!" SPRX yelled angrily

"He was lying!" Chiro said

"No" SPRX shook his head "_That's_ why she ran when she saw us, _that's_ why the yellow room was the only complete one, _that's_ why he was so willing to let us go!"

"There has to be a logical explanation for this!" Gibson said

"Skeleton King must have made her!" Chiro yelled

"or he brainwashed her!" Otto added

"No! She's gone and it's _my_ fault!" SPRX yelled, smacking himself on the head "_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_"

"SPRX, don't blame yourself!" Gibson said

"but if_** I **_hadn't made that deal he wouldn't have her right now!" SPRX yelled, more at himself then Gibson

"we'll get her back!" Chiro yelled

"NO, WE WON'T!" SPRX yelled back as he left to his room, but not before going into nova's and taking a stuffed bunny he'd given her a long time ago, he didn't even realize that he took it until he was sitting on his own bed staring at it.

* * *

**I realized that my chapters were getting longer**

**and I was tired of writing at this point**

**so that's were I stopped**

**anyway**

**hope you guys still like it**

**I was focusing a little more on Nova then I should of, and sadly that isn't going to stop**

**but I will try to focus more on SPRX**

**k?**

**I'm gonna go upload chapter 7, I'm a couple ahead again :)**

**review/favorite/follow**

**you make me want to write when you do!**

**-grungekitty**


	11. dreams

**hi there,**

**That two chapters thing really rushed me,**

**I only did that cause**

**1.) you guy's are awesome!**

**and**

**2.) I know where to go now!, no more idling chapter to chapter!**

**and Chinchillas are adorable in it's purest form!**

**I'm writing from a new position!**

**does that matter?**

**never mind**

**where to begin? where to begin?**

**oh yeah, and you guys know that you really don't think about what's going on in your life when you dream right? ok**

**enjoy!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nova was still a little uncomfortable with what had happened that day.

she had turned to the side of evil and the hyper force was captured.

"_but he let them go!_" Nova thought

Nova thought it was weird that he tucked her in, even kissed her forehead, she felt really suspicious of that, why?

"Maybe he's just getting nicer" She tried to tell her self as she fell asleep

**(A/N: this is now Nova's dream -grungekitty)**

Nova was in some weird cannon, she looked around and only saw purple rocks

"hello Nova"

Nova turned and saw the alchemist, but he didn't seem as...well...she didn't know, he just seemed off

"What?" She asked him "Where are we?"

"we are on a path you must take, I will help you" He said, still weird

"OK? where are we going?" Nova asked

"Where are _you_ going, this path is not for me" he corrected, Nova still couldn't tell what was off

"Ok? where am _**I**_ going?" She tried

"in due time" he said as he stared to lead Nova to a rope bridge "this is your first test, pass the bridge"

this seemed simple enough to Nova, but after she was halfway across she heard screams, she turned, no one.

then she realized that the screams were below her

thousands of people suffering below her, were they there when she started?

"Keep going!" the alchemist ordered

Nova obeyed, but stopped cold when she heard a familiar scream, she looked and saw him, SPRX, down in the pit, screaming with the rest.

"Ignore him, he is only keeping you from your goal!" the alchemist called

what is different about him?

Nova summoned all her will, pushed her want to help aside, and finished crossing

then the screams stopped

Nova wouldn't dare look back to see why.

...

_a couple days later..._

Skeleton King, Mandarin, and Nova were walking through a forest area far outside Shuggazoom

Nova had been having the same dreams for weeks now

she always face different trials

she knew that these dreams meant something

but it's not like she could go ask Antauri, so Nova shoved it out of her head for now and kept walking

Skeleton King was pleasantly surprised when they approached a baby bird that had fallen out of it's nest

Nova ran straight toward it, and picked it up

but to Skeleton King's surprise, she began to pull on it's broken wing

it was screaming in pain, Nova was just laughing, she thought tormenting the thing was fun.

Skeleton King laughed at the progress he was making turning her evil

after a while Nova finally stopped

"Ok, that's enough" She said as she activated her jet back and started to fly the bird back up to it's nest

Skeleton King looked at Mandarin

Mandarin then jumped up on the branch just as Nova got there, then he kicked the whole nest to the ground and jumped down on top of it.

Nova just stared for a second, then just dropped the baby bird she was holding and came down

and they all kept walking

...

**(A/N: dream again! -grungekitty)**

Nova followed the alchemist as she had for a month now in this cannon

then came to a large door

"It will open only when the task is done" the alchemist said, then disappeared

"what?" Nova said then quickly turned to see the monkey team being attacked by some giant spiders, none of their weapons were working.

Nova was about to run to go help, but stopped her self, she didn't know how she knew, but she wasn't suppose to help.

she watched coldly as each member was eaten

SPRX last

then she heard the door open

she ran in

she was now in a hallway, at the end was the alchemist

he spoke

"Congratulations on completing your path..."

then he Begin morphing into Skeleton King

"...to evil!"

Nova felt tricked and betrayed for a second

then those feelings quickly left and were replaced by a feeling of power

soon this feeling was taking her over

she felt her teeth growing sharp

her eyes reshaping

She decided that she like this felling and let it take control

Skeleton King laughed

then Nova felt something grab her arm

she turned to see a little Antauri, about half her size, he was talking, but she wasn't listening, she didn't want to!

and for some reason, this Antauri was annoying her.

she kicked him,

she wanted to get rid of him!

but he only shrank

Nova then hit this small version of her former friend until he was small enough for her to stomp on, then he would shrink no more!

she stomped on him repeatedly, but he wouldn't shut-up!

"Relax, little one, he will shrivel up and die with time" Skeleton King said

Nova smiled, she liked this idea, he would die slowly, and painfully

...

_the next day_

Skeleton King, Mandarin and Nova were on another walk in the same area as before

then the came across another baby bird that had fallen out of it's nest

but before Mandarin or Skeleton King could take notice, Nova ran for the scene

she genitally picked the bird up, then ripped it's wing clean off

Skeleton King and Mandarin stared.

Nova then threw the 1 winged bird in her hand at the nest in the tree, the whole nest came down, she deployed her fist and stared to smash them all in to the ground

and then she double checked to be sure that each bird was dead.

she found one still alive, twisted it's head all the way around, twice, then threw it at the tree

Skeleton King smiled.

* * *

**OK! OK!**

**THAT got a little violent!**

**but I was trying to make a point**

**but that's why all my stories are T!**

**and "little Nova" is over and out!**

**I want to have a little fun with her now**

**MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**you'll find out what I'm modeling Nova after almost immediately**

**you might laugh**

**you might evil laugh**

**or you might want to find my house, ring the door bell, and punch me in the face when I answer**

**:)**

**-grungekitty**


	12. The Encounter

**here we go...**

**what was I doing?**

**WELL BECAUSE WE'RE DOING FINE!**

**AND WE DON'T NEED TO BE TOLD!**

**THAT WE'RE DOING FINE!**

**AND WE WOULD GIVE YOU CONTROL!**

**CAUSE WE'LL BE JUST FINE!**

**AND WE WOULD BE BOUGHT AND SOLD!**

**JUST LIKE YOU!**

**ok**

**I need to stay sane for a minute **ಠ**_**ಠ

***sigh***

**OH! i KNOW WHERE I AM!**

**I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Nova's character!**

***Evil Giggle***

**ok! ok! I'm writing!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Daddy!" Nova called

"Yes?" Skeleton King asked as Nova, who was now tainted with evil mind you, bounced in.

"I just wanted to ask, if maybe, I could go with the formless and help attack the city?" Nova said in a super high pitch.

Skeleton King thought, he wasn't sure she was evil enough to fight her friends.

"PLEEEEE EEEEEEE EEEEEE EAASSE?" she begged

"I don't think it would be a good idea" Skeleton King said

"BUT I REALLY WANT TO! DADDY! WHY NOT!" Nova whined on and on

"Alright! but you are to stay out of sight! and you are to come straight back if you run into the hyper force" Skeleton King said, giving in

"YAY! THANK YOU DADDY!" Nova squeaked as she ran off to prepare

Skeleton King had to admit, evil Nova knew how to get her way.

...

"Formless are attacking!" Chiro yelled as the hyper force came in to the main room.

"Lets go stop 'em" SPRX said

"Right, hyper force GO!"

and with that they left.

...

Nova was practically being babysat by formless! didn't Skeleton King trust her?

still, the confused looks from the Shuggazoom citizens that she used to protect, amused her.

when someone stared at their old heroine with a group of Skeleton King's evil minions, Nova just flashed her now sharp teeth and caused them to run in fear.

Nova laughed, then ducked into a small passage way, and ditched her babysitters.

"Well he never _told_ me I had to stay with them" She told herself

Nova hung out in the back alleys, she didn't want to push her luck with Skeleton King.

then she turned a corner into a intersection of three narrow alleyways, and saw a sight she wasn't ready for

SPRX had been running around the city in a frantic search for formless when he came down an alleyway only to see his lost teammate.

"Nova?" he said quietly

neither of them spoke, they just stared into each other's eyes.

Nova could almost feel her self turn good.

then their "_moment_" was interrupted

"SPRX! we notice you weren't moving, are you in need of assistance?" Antauri said while running down the alley to the left of the couple, followed closely by Chiro

Nova snapped out of it.

then Gibson and Otto came from the right.

"Nova?" Gibson said

"The one and only" Nova smiled

then the team backed away, noticing her fangs

"As much as I'd love to stay, I made a little promise, and I'd rather have this chance again" Nova said as she pushed SPRX down, activated her fist, did a back flip, landed on Otto, punched Gibson, jumped straight ahead, hit Chiro with her fist before she landed, "Sparta" kicked Antauri, ran to the alley exit, met back up with her "_Babysitters_", and took off

"ow!" Gibson said while rubbing his head

"So, Nova _is_ evil?" Otto asked

"It appears so" Antauri said while helping Chiro up

everyone was up but SPRX

Gibson looked at his scanner

"The formless are gone, it's late, tomorrow I'll remove Nova's access to the robot" Gibson said grimly

SPRX was still on the ground

"SPRX? are you alright?" Gibson asked "SPRX? SPRX! SPRX this isn't funny!"

"No, it's not" SPRX said as he got up, then left

"SPRX-77! this hurts us all!" Antauri yelled, but SPRX was long gone

"monkey team, let's go home." Chiro said

* * *

**there!**

**I actually stopped half way through that**

**forgot why**

**OH YEAH! family went to a movie**

**the new dark knight rises was awesome!**

**and I would like to thank Cherry Blossom0127 for all her support**

**and MISSsweety63 has been that Easter egg reader that you can always find, but is never in the forefront**

**and ICPirate too**

**but I know her in real life, so she doesn't count XP**

**as for anyone else reading**

**YOU'RE AWESOMENESS!**

**k**

**I guess that's it**

**:)**

**-grungekitty**


	13. bonding

**ok ok!**

**I'm writing!**

**WWWWAAAAAAHHHH! XP**

***sigh***

**wait a minute!**

***mumble mumble* carry the one *mumble mumble***

**I'VE HAD HOW MUCH SLEEP?**

**OK SCREW THIS! NO WONDER I'M TIRED!**

**don't worry, I'll be back in a bit**

_**a couple minutes later**_

**ok, too sick**

**got a bucket**

**but still**

**:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(**

_**a couple hours later**_

**laughter is the best medicine :)**

**why do I insist on telling you guys EVERYTHING?**

**I mean did you really NEED to know that a felt sick for a few hours?**

**now I'm tired**

_**a couple more hours later...**_

**UUUUUUGGGGHHH!**

_**a couple more hours later...**_

**I GOT ICE CREAM!**

**ok, I guess that that was all I needed**

**:)**

**ALL WE NEED IS SOME ICE CREAM AND A HUG!**

**yes. I'm still listening to punk**

**BOWLING FOR SOUP!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nova had gotten back to the palace and told Skeleton King about her little "encounter"

"hmmm..." Skeleton King was deep in thought for the best action he could take, not that there weren't plenty of good, or _evil _**(A/N: LOLOLOL -grungekitty)**, choices, he just wanted the best one

then Skeleton King knew exactly what to do

he begin to speak

"the hyper force will probably be locking you out by tomorrow, this is your last night to enter freely, Here's what you are to do..."

...

SPRX was too heart broken to eat, so he went straight to his room.

all he had been doing was crying, (QUIETLY! SPRX wasn't one for dramatics) when Gibson came in

"SPRX? are you ok?" Gibson asked

"*sniffle* fine" SPRX said, trying hard not to let his brother know that he was crying, but the gasps for air were harder to hide.

Gibson noticed SPRX's chest convulsions.

"I-I brought you some food, you just haven't eaten all day and..." Gibson started, then went to go sit next to SPRX on the bed "SPRX, we're worried, _I'M_ worried"

"I'm fine" SPRX said, still trying to calm his breathing, failing at it, and still not looking at Gibson

"No SPRX you're not!" Gibson said with a raised voice

SPRX was shocked at what Gibson said and how he said it, he finally looked at him

"I know this is hard for you, if it wasn't, I doubt that you were you!" Gibson smiled "you love her, and she'd be stupid not to love you back"

"She'd be stupid to trust me after what I did" SPRX said

"SPRX, there's something I should have told you" Gibson started

"What?" SPRX asked

"Well it's just that she made me promise not to tell and..." Gibson babbled

"Just say it Gibson" SPRX said

"about 3 and a half years ago" Gibson stared "I was up late, working on my experiments, I was heading for bed, and I heard talking coming from Nova's room"

SPRX just raised an eyebrow

Gibson began again "I walked in and heard what she was saying, she nearly took my head off for surprising her, but after she calmed down, and she made me promise not to say anything, she said that wanted to do it herself, but I guess she didn't say it in time"

"Gibson? What was she saying?" SPRX said

"she was walking her self through telling you that she loved you" Gibson said "I knew I should of told you, I could have stopped this whole thing!"

"Gibson! it's no big deal, she was under Skeleton King's spell" SPRX said

"No. SPRX this was three _and a half_ years ago!" Gibson said

"But...that's imposable...she never..." SPRX mumbled to himself

"I should have told you, I should have known that Nova wouldn't, she never had as much courage in these matters as she does in battle" Gibson said

"She's scared of getting hurt" SPRX said, looking at a spot across the floor

"pardon me?" Gibson asked

SPRX, still starring off, answered

"Nova would kill me for even thinking this, but she's scared that if she lets someone be that close to her, that they'll just leave. I don't blame her, the alchemist, Mandarin, it's happened to her a lot." SPRX stared fighting tears with all his might "god I don't want to do that to her!"

Gibson just put his hand on SPRX's shoulder and walked out

then SPRX cried himself to sleep

* * *

**ok**

**there ya go :)**

**I'm finally getting back to writing**

**still REALLY glad I spaced to uploads**

**anyway, Gibson is my 3rd favorite monkey**

**(after Nova and SPRX of course!)**

**and him and SPRX really act like brothers,**

**I would know how siblings fight, I got one**

**anywho**

**I wanted to bring Gibs in a little more,**

**as you can see in the first chapter,**

**but I forgot**

**so**

**I'm not close to done**

**this was suppose to be a small clip scene,**

**but I'm just typing away**

**:P**

**-grungekitty**


	14. the Talk

**DARE I TYPE?**

**OR DO I NAP?**

**I already have to the word "fun" down**

**but that's because it was in the last chapter**

**but I decided to do it like this instead**

**well I need to walk up early and it's 3:49 AM**

**so...**

**I nap**

_**2 days later...**_

**sorry!**

**-grungekitty**

***after note: there is **_**kinda**_** swearing in this chapter, it's completely censored, but I still thought I'd warn ya :)***

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nova walk slowly around her old room, picking important things to place in her bag.

she took more pictures than she expected.

"Do I really..." Nova stared, but shut her self up, she could wake everyone up!

Nova finished grabbing what she deemed important, and moved on with her mission, to the part that should be fun.

...

SPRX hadn't even realized that he had finally gotten to sleep until he was being woken up

_poke_

"mmrrgh!"

_poke_

"five more minughts"

_poke_

"urrgghh!"

SPRX finally turned over to see evil Nova

"NOV-" he started to yell, but was silenced by Nova's hand

"I just want to talk" she said as she let SPRX go

then SPRX noticed her evil traits..._fading_?

every time she opened her mouth, her teeth were slightly more dull

every time she blinked, her eyes were slightly rounder

being away from Skeleton King was doing her some good **(get it? LOL I didn't even plan that! -grungekitty)**

"about what?" SPRX said, trying to keep her where she was

"us." Nova said "you're the only thing I miss SPRX"

Nova pouted in a "_puppy-dog-look_" style

she was definitely changing back, but it wasn't working fast it enough

at this rate it would take hours for her to come back, and something told SPRX that grabbing her and locking her in a closet wasn't going to speed this up.

he decided to keep her here till he thought of a better plan.

"Enough to come back?" SPRX said in his usual cocky tone, but secretly, he admitted to himself, that it wasn't a joke.

"No!" Nova said "I really wish you'd come with me"

she smiled

SPRX just looked at her

"come on, it's so much more..._free_" Nova decided on

"you really think it's free, knowing the bone bag, he probably brain washed you or something!" SPRX said, a tiny bit louder than he should of.

"well, if you ever feel like taking a walk on the darker side, just come to the citadel, _alone_, and you'll be let through" Nova said

"are you sure you won't come back? we won't hold anything against you!" SPRX said, trying to keep Nova from leaving yet

"I doubt that" Nova laughed "I'm too far for you hyper force to forgive, let alone '_save_'"

SPRX cringed at Nova referring to her family in the 3rd person.

...

Otto was getting a midnight snack, but on his way back he heard SPRX talking, he crept up to his door to hear

was that, _Nova_?

Otto pulled his saws out, but then thought

"can I really take her out on my own, and who knows if SPRX will be any help, he could be tied up! better wake the others up"

but what Otto was really scared of wasn't if SPRX was _going_ to fight, but _who_ he was going to fight _with_.

"Otto? What's the meaning of thi-" Gibson stared, but was stopped by his teammate's hand

"SHHHHH! She might hear you!" Otto whispered

"Nova? She's here?" Gibson asked while taking Otto's hand off his mouth

Otto nodded

...

"please Nova, I just wan-" SPRX was saying before getting cut off by Nova's kiss

SPRX just closed his eyes

he could feel her teeth losing their sharpness, he could only guess that the same was happening to he eyes

this was going great, a few more minutes and-

"Nova" Antauri said

Nova broke the kiss the see the rest of her ex-team standing in the door way, weapons out.

SPRX watched all the work he'd done fade away in 2 seconds flat, he'd spent and hour getting he to come back, now she was just as evil as went she woke him up.

"####!" Nova exclaimed in dismay

then she snatched up her bag, swung it at whichever monkey, she really wasn't paying attention, and ran through the hole in she had just made in the monkey team's formation, down the hall, and into he tube. before the team knew it, she was long gone.

knowing the secrets of being someone that had lived in Shuggazoom for her whole life, a monkey team member, _and_ a Skeleton King minion, it was easy for Nova to slip away, using every secrete passage, back way, and short cut she knew

"Ow!" Gibson said "what was _in _that bag? was that the corner of something?"

"SPRX? what was Nova doing in your room" Antauri asked suspiciously

"talking" SPRX said, still a little mad at the team for chasing Nova off

"About what?" Antauri pressed

"Stuff! I tried to turn her good, she tried to turn me evil, that was it!" SPRX said

"wait!" Gibson yelled "SPRX, the rooms we crossed while fighting Mandarin at Skeleton King's palace, you said there was one that matched _each_ of us?"

"yeah?" SPRX said

"I don't think that Skeleton King is going to stop at Nova!" Gibson said

everyone was silent, knowing exactly what he meant.

"SPRX..." Antauri said

"WHAT? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'M THAT...THAT..." SPRX started, but couldn't think of the right word "WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I SAID YES!"

"you said 'yes' 3 years ago." Otto said

SPRX almost grabbed Otto right there, he almost started punching him, he almost stared yelling some vulgar things. how _dare_ he use that?

Gibson grabbed SPRX back before he could lunge, SPRX turned, grinding his teeth, but calmed down and relaxed his shoulders.

"I'll go remove Nova's access" Gibson said grimly

and with that, everyone left SPRX to himself

"I did, didn't I?" SPRX said to himself "I _did_ say yes"

then SPRX went back to sleep

* * *

**ok**

**I'm tired.**

**not getting feed back again :/**

**YOU CAN REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**sorry,**

**fell asleep for a second there.**

**it's 7:42 in the morning**

**I haven't slept since 6 PM yesterday**

**and I'm still running on all the toast I had then**

**:/**

**hope you enjoyed**

**-grungekitty**


	15. leave me alone!

**:/**

**this is in Nova's dream**

**-grungkitty**

* * *

Nova jumped tree to tree trying to out maneuver the little Antauri that was following her

"LEAVE ME _ALONE_!" Nova yelled at it

but it kept talking, not that she would let herself understand what it was saying.

Nova jumped into a river, he followed

she ducked into a cave, he followed

he had been following her in her dreams for months now no matter what she did, she couldn't lose him!

she was also coming back to this jungle, she didn't know what it meant

Nova jumped into a tree, Antauri followed

_what was he saying?_

_NO!_

_I DON"T CARE!_

she thought

how long had it been sense she had had a normal dream?

Nova thought back...

not since she was sleeping on the super robot.

Nova felt sad for a minute

"NO!" she thought "I'm happier _here_!"

she really wanted that Little Antauri to disappear, Skeleton King had said that it would disappear after some time, but it was still here!

"I want to go home!" Nova thought

"This _is_ home!"

"No, the robot is my home, the team's my family!"

"Skeleton King is your family!"

"I guess you're right"

and Nova went back to avoiding the nagging Antauri

* * *

**yeah**

**record breaking small chapter**

**whatever!**

**-grungekitty**


	16. Doctor's Orders

***sigh***

**CURSE YOU CHERRY!**

**I posted the new chapter for her**

**now I don't have any stored!**

**####!**

**enjoy!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since the team last saw Nova, Skeleton King kept attacking normally.

the team had gotten pretty use to fighting with out Nova.

but SPRX cried at night

it was quiet, but everyone heard it.

SPRX wasn't sleeping, wasn't eating, wasn't talking.

Everyone was worried, and each had tried to pull SPRX out of it, but eventually, each Hyper force member gave up

SPRX just stayed in his room, sometimes Nova's, no one knew what he did in there

truth was, SPRX didn't even know what he did in there, everything just passed by, when he _had_ to, he'd come out, but he avoided it

"SPRX?" Gibson said as he walked in to the dark room

"Yeah?" SPRX said in a groggy voice, he was just on his bed, staring at the ceiling

"Well, I haven't run any test on you in a long time, and you're due for a systems check"

"do I have to?" SPRX asked

"Yes"

"fine" SPRX said as he got up

SPRX looked worse when he got in the light, he just seemed half asleep

Gibson led SPRX to medbay, put him on the table, and plugged a cord into his head

"So..." Gibson said, trying to get SPRX to talk "You want to go play laser tag after this?"

not that Gibson had a real desire to play the pointless game, he just knew that SPRX used to love it, and he wanted to get SPRX out of that room!

"Not really" SPRX sighed

"Well Otto is looking for someone better than me to play video games with"

"can't Chiro?"

"it's a 3 player game" Gibson lied

"that sucks"

there was a silence

_beep_

"Anything wrong?" SPRX asked, trying to make Gibson more comfortable

Then Gibson had an idea

"actually yes" he lied "there's something really wrong"

"what?" SPRX said, a little worried

"you're not moving as much as you should!" Gibson kept lying, truth was, SPRX was in perfect health, not that Gibson wasn't going to say that "Your limps need to be used, I suggest some extreme activity's something that requires a lot of motion, your smaller appendages need exercised too, something to get your fingers moving and your magnets are in neglect, a simple polishing would do a lot of good"

Gibson basically just _prescribed_ everything SPRX loved to do

SPRX just stared at Gibson

"doctor's orders!" Gibson demanded then pointed outside

...

after forcing SPRX on a walk, they came back

while on the walk, Gibson sent a silent message to his team mates of his plan, so everyone was ready for SPRX and Gibson

"Hey SPRX wanna play battle crashers 6 with us?" Otto asked

"It would be good use for your fingers" Gibson said as he push SPRX toward the controller

"OK." SPRX said

after losing 15 times, being forced back into the game after each match was finished, SPRX finally started to get into it again

after the 16th match, Gibson was ready to argue SPRX into playing again, but then SPRX yelled out

"OK _this_ time, you're going down!"

and then he hit "play again"

everyone smiled

...

Gibson had forced SPRX to play video games for three hours straight, laser tag for two hours, train for half an hour, and even found an excuse to get him to eat four hover burgers and a slice of pizza.

now Gibson was exhausted, sitting on the floor making sure SPRX polished him magnets, he was _finally_ smiling again!

then an alarm went off

* * *

**I can stop there right?**

**oh well**

**that's were I'm stopping!**

**:P**

**REVIEW!**

**-grungekitty**


	17. the Skeleton princess

**AAAAAND...**

**this**

**:/**

**hi**

**blah blah blah!**

**I finally feel like writing this part**

**but I'm kinda glad I procrastinated with the last two chapters**

**they kinda really add to the story**

**:)**

**LET'S GO**

**(mumbled) xaoilin shown**

**sorry, I like that show too**

**I NEED TO START!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"What's up?" SPRX said as he and Gibson walked into the main room

"Formless invasion, nothing big" Chiro said

then they left

little did they know how wrong Chiro was

...

Mandarin made his way through the shadows, staying out of sight

he just needed to get to the robot and complete his mission

...

A large mass of formless approached

a normal formless army except a large formless creature with a throne on the top was in the middle, whatever it was, it fit in with the rest of the army, obviously a formless, but larger, and it just walk with the army.

"Why is there a throne? Is Skeleton King here?" Chiro thought

but he (again!) couldn't be more wrong

as the army got closer, the team was shocked

there, sitting on the throne, with the pose of a real princess, was Nova, looking as evil as ever

"Oppsies, Am I making a mess?" Nova taunted

"Nova!" Chiro said

Nova just giggled

"Who else?" Nova said as she slid down a slide that the formless around her had made

Otto was a little taken back

he'd _always_ wanted to do something like that!

Nova was giggling her evil giggle while twirling around

Everyone realized her game, she was going for Otto

"Otto!" Gibson called

Otto understood

"_don't fall for it_"

he nodded to show Gibson that he understood

"it's not too late for you Nova!" Antauri said

Nova got a look of pure rage

"SHUT-UP!" she screamed at Antauri

No one could figure out what Antauri had done

"Just leave me alone! I'm not listening to you!" Nova kept screaming "I just want you to disappear!"

and with that, Nova throw Antauri with dark magic

Gibson jumped and yelled "Spin Shocker!"

but as soon as the attack got within 3 feet of Nova, it turned black, turned around, and hit Gibson

"GIBSON!" SPRX called "Nova stop! we're your friends!"

Nova gave another evil giggle as Antauri and Gibson got up

she started up a staircase up to her throne that some formless made

"Just forget it hyper force" she said as she reached her throne "Skeleton King Knows all your weaknesses, even the one's that you yourselves don't even know about! You can just submit now and save yourselves the pain"

"NEVER!" Chiro called

"Oh sorry Chiro, the offer's not for you!" Nova laughed

_beep_

"Someone's attacking the robot!" Gibson cried, looking at his scanner

"Really Gibson? It took you _this_ long to look at that darn thing? Oh well, I'll be off now, and SPRX, Skeleton King's offer still stands" Nova smiled

most the hyper force was too busy getting back to the robot to hear this, all except SPRX and Antauri

"please come back to the side of good" Antauri pleaded

"Never!" Nova called "I like being the Skeleton Princess much better"

SPRX cringed

* * *

**well I'll stop it there**

**:/**

**-grungekitty**


	18. something drastic

**and what was I doing?**

**oh yeah**

**we are actually nearing the end**

**somewhat**

**whatever!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

after Mandarin got away the team just went to bed, except SPRX, who couldn't sleep

he remembered to look in Nova's eyes, they didn't change for a second, SPRX knew his window was closing, soon she'd be gone for good!

he had to do _something_!

unfortunately, he could only think of one thing he could do.

and it was drastic.

SPRX let out a sigh and went to go make sure that the rest of the team was asleep.

then SPRX left

...

SPRX ran through the zone of wasted years with intent, he had to make it before he lost Nova completely, _and _he had to keep _his _head out of whatever spell Skeleton King was gonna try!

SPRX got to the door, it opened for him, formless led him where he needed to go,

the throne room

"SPRX?" Nova called

her eyes flickered

"good" SPRX thought, it's not too late

"Nova, go to your room!" Skeleton King said

"O...o...ok" Nova said, stunned like you wouldn't believe!

Skeleton King waited until him and SPRX were alone to speak

"I'm taking your presence as a surrender"

"Yeah" SPRX said

then Skeleton King put his staff on SPRX's head

"OH NO! This is it! he knows! he-"

Then memories of the alchemist came flooding back

"Wow" SPRX said uncontrollably

"Mandarin, take him to his room!" Skeleton King commanded

"Welcome brother" Mandarin said as he led SPRX to the rooms

SPRX was keeping one thought in his head, blocking out the rest

"Second on the left" Mandarin said as he went into his, last on the right

SPRX went into the _first _on the left,

Nova's

"SPRX?"

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAH!**

**EVIL CLIFFHANGER!**

**-grungekitty**


	19. in your own mind

**hey,**

**so...**

**...um...**

**enjoy ^v^**

**OH YEAH!**

**and we're having a "Is this a kissing book?" moment here!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"SPRX?" was all Nova could get out before SPRX was kissing her **(didn't take _me_ long :P -gungekitty)**

at first Nova fought for some reason, but then just let him.

Nova was in her own head

the little Antauri was getting bigger and louder

...

SPRX knew that last time he kissed her that she almost snapped back, so that was his plan

A little radical, he knew, but it was working!

her teeth were getting more dull

perfect

Nova tried to break a couple times

but SPRX would let her, not until he had _his _Nova back!

...

Nova was doing her best to ignore the Antauri like she was suppose to!

why was she suppose to ignore him?

Who even told her that?

didn't matter! just ignore him!

they stayed like that for awhile.

then it was too much for Nova, she turned and finally let the little thing speak

"he doesn't belong here and you know it! you have to force him out!" He said, obviously talking about Skeleton King

"But I can't! he's too big!" Nova pleaded

the Antauri pointed behind her

Nova looked and saw a Skeleton King about half her size

"all you need do focus! this is _your_ mind, and it will follow the chooses _you_ make!"

...

Nova finally pushed SPRX off of her

"Nova?" SPRX said, ready to cry

"Thank-you" Nova said with tears coming out of her eyes while she threw her arms around SPRX

"Hey, no big deal, I gotcha in this mess anyway, let's go home" SPRX smiled while hugging her back

"no!" Nova cried "they'll never forgive me!"

"Are you kidding? Nova their your family! of course they'll forgive you! and decides, would you rather stay here?" SPRX said while pulling her head off his chest

Nova stopped crying

"You have a point there" She laughed

...

SPRX and Nova were out in the very same forest area that Nova didn't want to think about

"I was tainted with evil" She kept telling herself "that was Skeleton King, not me!"

"Hang on!" Nova said as she approached a bird

"what?" SPRX asked

Nova pulled something out of her head and put it under the feathers of the bird, then scared it away

SPRX starred at her

"What, you thought he_ trusted_ me?" Nova joked "That was a tracker, should throw him off our trail for awhile"

SPRX started to run off, but was stopped by Nova's grip

"SPRX, we could just run off, hide in the forest, Skeleton King would think we'd gone back to the robot, by the time he's found the bird, gotten to Shuggazoom, and found out that we aren't there, we could be miles away, no one would find us!" Nova pleaded

"no" SPRX said as he shook his head "no, we have to go back! tell ya what, if the don't forgive you immediately, then we'll do that!"

Nova smiled a bit

and they were off again

* * *

**YAY! **

**another chappy done!**

**^v^**

**and we're relatively somewhere near the end**

**-grungekitty**


	20. reunion

**I feel like writing**

**meh...**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

the hyper force had all been sleeping soundly when they heard it

the loudest sound they had ever heard

the scream was also from across the planet, so that was something!

it was a sound they had never heard, and will probably never hear again

Skeleton King screaming like a child, he was having a tantrum on the other side of the planet

they would never find out if this was when he found out Nova _and _SPRX were _both _missing, or when he found out about the bird trick.

either way, the sound woke them all suddenly

"What was _that_?!" Chiro asked as he entered the main room to find Gibson and Otto

"No idea" Gibson admitted

"Team, we have a problem" Antauri said as he walked in

"what?" Otto asked

"SPRX is missing"

...

"SPRX, maybe we should go back!" Nova tried for the hundredth time

Her and SPRX had gotten to Shuggazoom late, or rather "_early_", at night, so there were no citizens to run in fear of Nova

"NOVA! we've come this far" SPRX laughed

"I know, and it's the last chance to turn back" Nova said in a scared voice

"no" SPRX said as he entered a code at the robot's foot and dragged Nova in with him

SPRX dropped the bag of stuff he had been carrying there

Nova pulled SPRX back as much as she could, but got dragged to his red tube

Nova whimpered, she feared her family's judgement

"S-P-R-X-7-7 where the #### have you been?!" Antauri yelled

SPRX had actually expected the team to be asleep

"Well...I..." SPRX babbled, he had expected this to go a lot differently

he felt his hand squeeze, Nova was hiding behind him, so far she was unseen

"SPRX, please tell me you didn't do what I fear you did" Gibson said

"Well?" Antauri said, a little impatient

SPRX took a deep breath

"I rescued Nova!" he said, hiding his fear, truth was, he was just as scared as Nova now

SPRX was grateful that his hand was metal, otherwise, Nova might have broken it.

"What?" Otto finally said

Nova walked out

Chiro jumped into a fighting position, just in case this was all a trick

Nova jumped

"OK! SPRX THEY DON'T BELIEVE US LET'S GO!" She cried, pulling on SPRX's shoulder

Chiro lowered his hands, he rarely ever saw Nova _scared_

SPRX stayed still

Antauri finally spoke

"I sense her power primate back at full strength" he smiled

SPRX relaxed and pulled Nova out into the room

then she was tackled in a hug from Otto

Nova smiled

but the happy moment was interrupted by an alarm

* * *

_**another on bites the dust!**_

**YAY! ^v^**

**just when you thought everything was fine... :P**

**-grungekitty**


	21. just when you thought everything was OK

**EPIC DRAMATICNESS!**

**eating Ice cream, vanilla with chocolate sauce**

**yum**

**and I also don't say this enough so...**

**thank-you cherry for all the epicness you've been!**

**OMG WHAT IF THERE WAS A "SRMTHFG! THE MUSICAL"?!**

_**I'D**_** pay to see it**

**XD**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"I didn't even know he had that many formless" Otto gulped

"How did you guys escape anyways? I would imagine that Skeleton King wouldn't just _let_ you go!" Gibson asked

"Just snuck out the back" SPRX smiled while rubbing his neck

"I think he's more mad about the wild goose chase we sent him on with the bird" Nova laughed

the team had no time to ask about this, Skeleton King had arrived

the team ran out

"Nova, I will give you one chance to come back!" Skeleton King said in a _very_ frustrated voice

Nova would be lying if she said that the thought didn't cross her mind

"How about..." Nova said in her sweetest voice "DREAM ON!" **(xiaolin showdown reference ^v^ -grungekitty)**

then Nova took out 20 formless in one shot

she smiled

If Skeleton King had hair, it would be ripped out

then Mandarin tapped his leg

there where whispers, then Skeleton King smiled

"You're right Mandarin I _did_ forget" Skeleton King smiled

Then Nova's spine chilled, she felt something

but before she could reacted, everything went dark

SPRX turned to look at Nova, something in Skeleton King's eyes told him that something bad was going to happen

Nova's eyes weren't pink anymore, they were pitch black, blacker than his if that was possible, and there was no white pupil in them.

Nova just stared blankly back at SPRX, this wasn't Nova anymore

"You are very vulnerable in your sleep you know" Skeleton King laughed

"YOU MONSTER! LET HER GO!" SPRX yelled

Skeleton King just laughed

then something hit the back of SPRX's head

* * *

**stopping there!**

***evil grin***

**-grungekitty**


	22. scared to depth

**I thought of the detail work while in the pool**

**I think it turned out well**

**my thought process for this chapter anyway**

**TO WRITING!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Nova?" SPRX said

"_Nova_" just gave a blank stare and hit SPRX again

this time she hit him so hard, time slowed, it felt like he was underwater

then SPRX broke the surface, he _was _underwater! Nova had knocked him all the way to Shuggazoom lake!

SPRX tried to swim to shore but then Nova came out of no where and pulled him back underwater

SPRX eye's stung, some lake water was in his optic orbs, and other systems for that matter

he tried to open his eye, but it hurt like crazy

then his lungs stared to burn, he needed air!

but Nova wouldn't let him go

SPRX had no choice, he _had _to fight back

he pulled out his magnets and whacked her in the head

Nova let go

SPRX swam for the surface and was barely able to get a breath when Nova gabbed him again

this was SPRX's worst nightmare!

he was blind

he was underwater

he was fighting Nova

and he couldn't use any of his energy attacks due to the fact that he was underwater, he'd takeout himself _and _kill most wild life, other words, he couldn't just stun her, he _had_ to fight

SPRX was dragged under yet again

...

"We have to help him!" Otto yelled

"Well first we have to find him!" Gibson said "GAK! the water must have damaged his tracker!"

"Keep looking!" Chiro demanded over the communicator as her fought formless with Jinmay

...

SPRX couldn't afford to hold anything back for Nova, he couldn't tell if he was crying because his eyes were stinging or because he had to hurt Nova!

SPRX, out of pure luck, hit a glitch spot on Nova's head that caused her systems to restart, he had a full minute now

SPRX was on the surface now, he took a breathe

why wasn't Nova coming up for air?

rebreather!

SPRX activated his and cleared the water from his optic orbs

he wasn't water proofed when he was knock into the water, so there was only so much he could fix

but it was better than nothing

then Nova came out of the water and grabbed SPRX

he opened a communication's link with her **(FYI you can't just **_**talk **_**underwater, even with a mask, you can look up the whole scientific reason yourselves cause I don't feel like typing it out, but before they had radio, scuba divers had to talk with sign ****language**** -grungekitty)**

"Nova! you have to snap out of this!" SPRX said as he dodged her attacks

"SPRX? where are you?" He heard Nova say, it was her mind talking, not her body.

"I'm in Shuggazoom lake, I need you here Nova!" SPRX said

"it's dark here SPRX" Nova said through the communication's link

"I know Nova, but you have to come out here!" SPRX said while swinging his magnets, he _really _didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't afford to hold anything back, he was giving it his all just to keep her off

Nova could see a really fuzzy double image of something red, she was underwater, but as the image became clearer she couldn't breathe, she went to the surface, it was dark again

she dived again with the same result

then Nova's little Antauri showed up

"Help!" she pleaded with him "SPRX is in trouble and I can't get to him!"

the Antuari just gave her a smiled that practically said "everything is going to be OK" then shoved her head back under

She was running out of breath fast, but when it felt like she was about to lose it all, she could breath again, and she could more or less see, her eyes stung and her whole body hurt

SPRX threw Nova through the water, and when her face came into view, her eyes were pink again

her eyes opened

then, over a normal communications link, she started to speak

"SPRX? what happened?"

SPRX just grabbed her wrist and started toward the surface

he waved his arms, hoping the hyper force was looking, and that they'd see him

Nova and he were lucky for their rebreathers, other wise the could have drowned in those waves

then warning signals flashed in both of the monkey's views

the water and damage that they had done to each other was finally starting to catch up to them

one by one, systems began to shut down

SPRX could barely see some brightly colored monkeys before his optical senses were added to the growing list of offline systems.

...

"THERE THEY ARE!" Otto called

"Oh dear, they don't look good at _all_" Gibson said in deep concern

neither SPRX nor Nova were conscious at this point

"This is bad! we need to get them back to the robot _now_!" Gibson yelled

then they all flew off, Gibson holding SPRX, Otto carrying Nova, and Antauri jetting along side, holding the hands of both damaged monkeys

...

SPRX and Nova couldn't hear everything being said, just little snip-bits here and there

like

"This is bad!"

"get me that drill!"

"...it! I have to take it out, it's in the way and no..."

"####-it SPRX, don't die on me!"

"She's not stabilizing!"

"this isn't working!"

"Give me some room!"

"...ed something to get her systems ope..."

"Please be OK!"

they couldn't tell who was saying what, but some where in the middle of this panic, SPRX's hand found Nova's and held it tight.

* * *

**that got really intense for me**

**o_o**

**I didn't even stop to place italics!**

**I need to go do that now...**

**hope you enjoyed ^v^**

**-grungkitty**


	23. aftermath

***sigh* almost done**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

When Nova woke up she was still under water

was she still in the lake?

she opened her eyes

no, she was in medbay, in a healing tank, SPRX in the one next to her

Gibson was on the computer, but looked up suddenly with shock on his face, he looked at Nova, he looked like he was about to cry, then SPRX woke up too,

then Gibson lost it for a second, tears came out

but he quickly drained the tanks and opened Nova's first, her carefully helped her out

SPRX's was a little irritated, _he _wanted to do that

but after Nova was on an examination table, SPRX learned that he wouldn't of been able to even if he had been out first

his whole body was sore, he needed all the help Gibson was giving him just to walk across the room!

Nova started to speak but was silenced by Gibson

"I need to examine you two!"

"Couldn't you of done that while we were out?" SPRX joked

Gibson gave him a hurt look, something must have happened while they were out

after 10 minutes of Gibson's test he finally spoke

"You'll both be OK" he almost laughed with tears in his eyes

"what happened to Skeleton King?" Nova asked

"Left as soon as you snapped out of it" Gibson said while still running around the lab

"So how long were we-" SPRX started but stopped as Gibson put up his hand

Gibson ran to a computer and pulled up two times

"SPRX, 3 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 8 hours, 4 seconds, and 5,0673 nanoseconds" Gibson read "Nova, 3 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours, 58 seconds, and 4,629 nanoseconds"

SPRX and Nova stared at each other

"whoa, whoa, whoa, slow it down brainstain! WHAT?" SPRX said

"I'm not going to lie, it was a close call for the both of you! I...I almost lost you a couple times" Gibson said

"I couldn't of done _that_ much to Nova!" SPRX said in an upset voice "I...she was fine, she... she didn't _act _injured"

"Indeed, in her..._possessed_... state, she didn't register pain, and all that lake water didn't help a thing!" Gibson said

"You..." Nova gulped "You said that you '_almost lost_ _us_' a couple times_..._how...how many times"

"SPRX, 52, you, 53" Gibson read off the screen again

"So what does that mean?" SPRX asked

"It means that it's a miracle you're alive, let alone _both _of you!" Gibson said, the full astonishment setting in

"Do the others know yet?" Nova asked

"No, but I plan on telling them when I'm convinced that you're both stable!" Gibson said

"I want to see them!" SPRX declared

"Are you kidding? in your condition?" Gibson said

"Me too!" Nova said

"But...I...*sigh* ok" Gibson smiled, he hadn't talked to them in three and a half months! he just couldn't say '_no_' to them!

so after some more test, Gibson carried both of the two on his shoulders to the main room

Otto and Chiro were playing a video game and Antauri was meditating

"Team I have an announcement" Gibson said while letting SPRX and Nova stand on their own

The 3 monkey team members looked up, shock covered their faces, it quickly changed to excitement in Otto and Chiro, and...something else in Antauri, he's eyes stared to water

"YOU'RE OK!" Otto yelled as he tackled Nova in a hug

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nova screamed uncontrollably in pure anguish

"OTTO! What are you thinking!?" Gibson yelled as he picked up Nova, who was trying, but failing at, hiding her tears of pain

"Sorry" Otto whimpered

then all three helped SPRX to the couch

"so...whatcha do without us?" SPRX asked in his usual cocky tone

it had only been a few minutes since SPRX had seen them, but it had been months since they had heard one of SPRX's jokes

so they all smiled

"Otto had been tinkering with the autobots, they're pretty good" Chiro smiled

Antauri just stayed back

after a bit of chit-chat Gibson came back with Nova

after she was sat on the couch next to SPRX, Otto apologized

"It's OK Otto, you were just excited" Nova smiled

"I have to go tell Jinmay that you guys are ok!" Chiro said as he began to run off, but was stopped by Gibson

"Actually Chiro, I believe it best _not _to announce that we have two very vulnerable targets that are incapable of defending themselves aboard the robot" Gibson said

Chiro stopped

"oh, yeah" Chiro said, a little bummed

"Wait, _incapable_ of defending ourselves? c'mon guys" SPRX laughed "We're not _that _helpless are we?"

the team gave concerned looks

"are we?" SPRX asked in a higher pitch

"well, I had to remove some systems temperately, to make room to work, not to mention that a lot of things had too much water damage to save" Gibson explained

"'_some_'? If it wasn't vital, it was out!" Otto laughed, but then realized that this wasn't a very appropriate joke

SPRX and Nova just stared in horror

"sorry" he said

SPRX tried to active his Magnets, but his hands didn't move

and from Nova's fist, he could tell that she was doing the same thing

"ahem, well...your tracking system and communications won't work either" Gibson said "Don't worry, this is only temporary"

after long list of systems that wouldn't work now, Nova and SPRX were helped back to medbay

"so where _are _my magnets?" SPRX asked

"In my work shop!" Otto said cheerfully

SPRX was relieved that they weren't at the bottom of Shuggazoom lake

"I've been working on them whenever I can" Otto beamed "**_I_ **never lost hope that you guys were gonna come back"

"Wait what? what do you mean by _that_?" SPRX asked

"Well, I told you that you almost shut down 52 times SPRX! any one of those times could have been it!" Gibson explained

SPRX shuddered at this thought

the team had had a couple close calls, but this was the closest they'd ever cut it!

"Otto?" Nova asked in a concerned voice "what do you mean '_you_' never lost hope?"

"OH Antauri said -" Otto stared but was cut off

"Otto, don't!" Gibson warned

"Don't what?" SPRX demanded

Gibson sighed

"Don't tell you that Antauri convinced himself that you two weren't going to make it" Gibson admitted reluctantly as they reached medbay

"WHAT? ANTAURI?!" the two said in unison

"He said '_sometimes hope can torture you more than fear'_" Otto said, mimicking Antauri

"Yes, well, he was just focusing on the future" Gibson reassured as he set the two against the wall

"Otto? a little help?" Gibson said as he pushed the two beds together, then helped SPRX and Nova in each one

* * *

**well that was pretty long o_O**

**I really should have split that in two, but there wasn't a good place**

**so whatever, you get a treat :)**

**one more chappy, then it's over T^T WAAAHHHH!**

**oh well ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


	24. couldn't picture life without you!

**just need to write what is below me and then it's over**

**kinda makes me sad T^T**

**well,**

**"A story that never ends is a cruel thing" -Mrs. Edel (Princess Tutu)**

**^v^**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nova and SPRX were siting on two beds that were pushed together

"Hey SPRX?" Nova said

"Yeah?" SPRX asked

"we really haven't talked about what you did"

"there's nothing to talk about, I was an idiot, that's it!" SPRX said, not looking at her

"I don't believe that" Nova said

then Nova slapped SPRX across the face

"_that _was for being such a stupid jerk with my life and feelings!"

SPRX just smiled, it was good to see her angry again

"and _this _is for not giving up on me"

then she pulled him into a kiss

after she let go he just blushed

"well I couldn't just _lose _you" he admitted

"and SPRX" Nova said

"yes sweetheart?" SPRX smirked

"you're never allowed to come that close to dieing again!" Nova said

SPRX was confused, then realized what she meant

"Neither are you, I couldn't picture life without you, I've been trying since the wormhole incident" SPRX said

"what?" Nova asked

"I figured that I should just get over you, then it would hurt less when something _did _happen to you, but I just couldn't do it, that's why I always did stupid things just to save you, I don't want to risk that again, I just couldn't let you go, everything got related back to you in my head, I kept thinking of what I could do, what I _could've _done" SPRX said

"The fire of hate" Nova said plainly

"what?" SPRX asked

"the fire of hate, that's when _**I **_had to picture life with out _you_, I didn't _want _to do it, I just wanted to tell myself that you were gonna come back one way or another, that's why I hate you doing stupid things like reaching for that stupid fire without thinking, it hurts to think that I might have to wake up and not see your smirk everyday" Nova said as she started to cry "SPRX, losing you is the only thing that scares me like a child! and it _scares_ me that it scares me!"

"well lets be scared of that together" SPRX smiled "you got my smirk now"

Nova smiled

"I couldn't imagine life without you either" She smiled as she fell asleep

Gibson walked into the sight of the two monkeys, fast asleep, with their foreheads pressed against eachother, holding hands, their tails tangled together, and the widest smiles.

Gibson smiled at the sight and mentally prided himself for his idea to push the beds together

**THE END!**

* * *

**That's it!**

**the end!**

**SPRX's mistake is over!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this and made some good friends along the way :)**

**now I need to focus on my other stories**

**but I'm happy about all the good words I got from this**

**I really hope you enjoyed this story**

**even though it got crazy long! o_o**

**^v^**

**-grungkitty**

* * *

_**thank-you Cherryblossom0127 and MISSsweety63 for your continued support **_**^v^**


End file.
